Locked away
by jurassicamber
Summary: The VK's are 14 and they have been chosen to perform a song for the Christmas party. Freddie hears about it and Uma locks them away. They escape, befriend a ghost and they defeat Uma.
1. After school

It's coming close to Christmas time, the VK's are 14 now and have one more week until they can see their parents. They have just finished Weird Science on a Friday and no school for the weekend. Oh, and Carlos and Evie are dating.

"Wow, this week has been amazing." Jay unlocked his door to the dorm.

"I still can't believe Mother Gothel made us sing Jingle Bells in front of Freddie and Facilier. She has never been my favourite teacher." Mal threw her bag onto Jays bed.

"But the weekend is here so no homework, no teachers, no classes." Evie slumped onto Carlos' bed.

"Yep, its Christmas, I'm seeing my Mom soon, I have the best girlfriend and besties in the world, could life get any better?" Carlos kissed Evie on the forehead.

"Do you two want to spend this weekend alone together before we go home?" Mal asked.

"No." Evie frowned at her.

"We love hanging out with you guys. It would be weird if it was only two of us." Carlos shivered.

"It really would, Mal." Jay smiled at Mal.

"Well, you three have been friends since you were two, I became your friend, guys, when we were ten. It must've just been weird having me all these years with you." Mal smiled sadly.

"Don't be an idiot, Mal. It wasn't weird, it was exciting. And you taught us how to be cool." Carlos sat down on the bed and took her hand.

"Oh, guys, I have made up a new dance move. Remember in Orchestra a few months ago we created Chillin' Like A Villain? I've created a dance move for it." Evie stood up and did it.

"That's cool, Evie. Maybe after we come back to school you can teach us how to do it." Mal applauded.

"You wanna be cool, let me show you how. Need to break the ruuuuules, I can show you how. And once you catch this feeling." Evie slid her hands down her body.

"Once you catch this feeling." Jay and Carlos copied her and sang with her.

Mal joined in. "You'll be chillin', chillin', oh oh oh, chillin' like a villain." They all started doing Evie's dance.

"Chillin'" Evie smiled.

"Chillin' like a villain." They all started laughing.

"Chillin'." Mal sang.

"Chillin' like a villain." They did the shushing motion. "Chillin' like, chillin' like, like a villain."

They heard a knock at the door.

"Allow me." Carlos slid to the door. Facilier stood in the corridor with Freddie.

"It looks like you're all here. May we come in?" Facilier lead Freddie into the room.

"Daddy, what are you telling them. I need to know." Freddie pulled a face at Mal.

"You four are doing really well in Orchestra so I thought you would like to perform a song at the upcoming ball next Saturday." Dr. Facilier smiled.

"What! That's not fair!" Freddie stomped her foot. "Me, Anthony, Harriet and C.J. totally deserve that!"

"Freddie, stop." Dr. Facilier

"We would love too!" Mal hugged Evie.

"Good. I'll see your performance on Saturday and remember, if you fail me, I've got friends on the other side." Dr. Facilier dragged Freddie out of the room.

"Wow, Saturday will be incredible. Evie, you have to make us new outfits." Carlos locked the door.

"If I write a letter to my Mom, maybe she could send us some really cute outfits." Evie g subbed her pen and notepad and started writing.

"Don't forget to mention we have to dance in them." Jay sat down next to her.

"Guys, how about we change the lyrics in Rotten To The Core to a Christmas song?" Mal smiled.

"We'll make it memorable and amazing." Carlos bro-hugged Mal.

"That's a good idea." Jay gave her the thumbs up.

"I'm down for that." Evie got up and folded her note.

"How are you going to get the note to her?" Jay asked.

"Hermie." Evie smiled and she walked over to the wall and knocked on it. "Hermie!" There was a loud knock on the door. Evie opened it.

"What's up, girlfriend?" Hermie hugged her.

"Hi, Hermie. Guys, this is Hermie, my lab partner. Hermie, these are my besties, Jay, Mal and Carlos."Evie pointed to her friends in the dorm.

"Good to meet Evie's besties." Hermie smiled at Mal, Jay and Carlos. "Do you need my excellent elephant power, Evie?" Evie handed Hermie the note.

"Yeah. I just need this to get to my Mom. She lives at the end of this street." Evie pointed out if the window.

"You might want to cover your ears." Hermie watched everyone cover their ears. She took a deep breath and screamed but an elephant sound came out and the note flew to the evil queen. "Done."

"Hermie, may I ask, are you a boy or a girl?" Jay asked.

"I'm a girl who looks like a boy. Me and my friend convinced Facilier that I was a boy so we could share a room. In Weird Science, Evie told me what room Jay and Carlos were in and I was shocked but I don't know you would be in here." Hermie hugged Evie.

"It's our pattern. Sometimes we'll come here, sometimes the boys will come to ours." Mal playfully punched Jay in the arm.

"On, you have to meet my friend. Diego! Get over!" Hermie shouted. A boy ran out of his room to theirs and he looked a bit like Carlos.

"Carlos?" Diego walked in.

"Diego?" Carlos walked towards him.  



	2. Diego De Vil

"Carlos, I can't believe it's you!" Diego was tempted to hug him. Carlos saw this.

"I've missed you, buddy." Carlos held out his arms and they hugged.

"What is going on?" Mal was so confused.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Diego. Whenever we couldn't hang out, I was with Diego but our parents go into a fight and we were forbidden to speak to each other. His Dad his Cecil De Vil, my Uncle." Carlos high-fived Diego.

"Well, when you're siblings, a fight's going to happen at some point." Diego wrapped his arm around Carlos' shoulder and grabbed his shoulder. He looked over atHermie and smiled. "What a coincidence you picked the room next to my childhood best mate." Diego messed up Carlos's hair.

"Diego, these are my best friends, Jay, Evie and Mal." Carlos smiled at the VK's. "These guys are my brother and sisters, I love them dearly. Together, we are the VK's." The VK's howled like wolves.

"You wouldn't believe the adventures we've gone through and what near-death experiences we've had." Mal said before the VK's laughed uncomfortably as the memories of Uma, the whirlpool, Mal almost getting executed, the scroll and the 'wedding'.

"By the laughs, I'm guessing it's not good." Diego looked confusing,y at Carlos.

"It's a long story. You'll take over from me, won't you, E?" Mal smiled at Evie who nodded back.

"And Carlos and Jay will back me or the other one up." Evie took Mals hand.

"When we all met and became friends, I lost my friend Uma, a.k.a Shrimpy, and I almost got executed, they tried saving me before I was executed by pulling me up our slide. Then I was kidnapped, they all saved me, I saved them from a whirlpool and I beat Uma in an arm wrestle for their freedom." Mal looked at Evie.

"A year later, we got a house and Uma found it, kidnapped us so her the friend, Ruth, could marry Jay. Jay was put under a love spell, we broke it and Jay saved us all from being...tortured. And Ruth almost kissed Jay. It was so romantic but disgusting." Evie smiled at Jay.

"Another year later, we made a deal with Gonzo Stromboli that we would find Uma within twenty four hours for freedom. We find her, she locks us away and we have to complete a scroll for Uma and C.J. before we can leave. We were beaten up, spelled, lost but we sang, danced, laughed and had a bit of fun. We didn't get the freedoms because it was an evil scheme." Jay nodded at Carlos.

"Then last year, Jay and Mal were under a love potion, me and Evie broke it with our jam Rotten To The Core, we beat C.J., Anthony, Harriet and Freddie, I might have kissed Evie but I got a relationship out of it." Carlos winked at Evie.

Evie looked at Hermie. "Is it just you and Diego or..." She pointed at Diego.

"Me and Hermie are friends with Hadie, Claudine Frollo, Yzla and Big Murph. Biggest losers in the school." Diego smiled at Carlos. "But I am related to one of the most popular kids at school. That's pretty amazing."

"So, you've heard of the VK's?" Carlos posed with his friends.

"I had heard of a popular kid called Carlos and I was hoping it was you." Diego busted Carlos.

"How come you guys have never seen each other around school?" Jay smiled at Diego.

"I stay in the bell tower with my friend Claudine and we ring the bells together so the teachers know when to dismiss the students." Diego looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, Diego, Hermie, we are singing at the Christmas Party." Mal and Evie bumped butts. "We are so excited." Mal squealed.

"C.J. is going to be so mad, she'll match her outfit." Evie laughed.

"That's incredible! I didn't know I had a talented cousin." Diego smiled at Carlos.

"Boy, you didn't know Carlos even came to this school." Hermie kicked Diego.

"True." Diego punched Hermie in the arm.

"But that's unbelievable, you guys! I'll be first one to the stage when you perform." Hermie hugged Evie and Mal.

"Thanks, Hermie." Jay smiled nervously.

"Hermie, we agreed to help Claudine ring the Friday bell. We should go." Diego dragged her out of the room.

"Diego's the best." Carlos locked the door.

"He's cute but not..." Evie smiled.

"Clay Clayton Cute or C.C.C. for short." Mal impersonated Evie.

"You know me well." Evie laughed.

"And I think he's alright." Mal smiled.

"And Hermie is amazing, isn't she?" Evie grinned.

"I like her as a friend. I wouldn't date her but I would like to be her friend." Carlos said.

"She is amazing, E." Mal looked at Jay. "What's up with Jay?" She asked.

"You're awfully quiet. It's not like you." Evie walked over to Jay.

"Jay, dude, what's going on with you?" Carlos slapped his face.

"Let's see, not answering, dazed, smiling, light touch in his eyes." Evie waved her hand in front of Jays face. "Our old friend is in love."

"How do we get him to PAY ATTENTION TO US!" Mal shouted.

"Mal, pass me a pillow." Mal threw a dark red pillow to Carlos and Carlos whacked Jay with it but Jay didn't respond.

"JAY!" Mal shouted.

"I have an idea." Evie grabbed Jays finger and bit it.

"Ow! Evie, why?" Jay frowned at Evie.

"You're in love, you're in love!" Carlos and Mal chanted.

"No I'm not." Jay turned red.

"You were dazed, smiling, not answering us and there was a light touch in your eye." Evie nudged him.

"Ok, I'm in love with Hermie." Jay admitted. "But I don't think I'm ready yet and I don't even think I'm actually in love with her. There's just something that stands out to me. And she's not my type."

"So, you have a type." Mal twirled her hair around her finger.

"How about we work on the song?" Jay quickly changed the subject.

"Ok. Any suggestions?" Evie sat down with her notepad. 


	3. Jay and Mal

It was midnight and the VK's had only just perfected their performance that they've called Jolly To The Core. They were all wide awake and didn't feel like sleeping.

"This performance is going to be amazing!" Evie squealed.

"I'm so hyper I could run up and down the halls as sing Kumbya." Carlos jumped up and down.

"I feel like doing one thousand stunts." Jay started doing his stunts.

"Clam down, guys. Do you know what Gas and Ton would do if they hear us?" Mal sat down on the bed and yawned.

"Don't tell me you're tired, Mal? Me, Jay and Carlos feel alive!" Evie grabbed Carlos' hands and started spinning around with him.

"We spent an hour trying to come up with a new dance routine and then we scratched it completely. My head hurts so much." Mal watched Evie and Carlos spin around.

"You have to pinky promise us that we'll have fun tomorrow." Jay stuck out his pinky. Mal wrapped her pinky around his and they shook. Jay walked over to Evie and Carlos, grabbed their hands and spun around with them.

"Stop it, guys. You're making me dizzy." Mal laughed at her friends.

"Why would we? We're having fun!" Carlos shouted.

Mal watched her friends spin around like lunatics. They soon stopped and they were so dizzy, they couldn't walk. Evie fell to the floor and that made start Mal laughing. Carlos saw Evie on the floor and tried helping her up but he fell over and Mal started laughing and spitting. Jay thought it was a good idea to do a back flip but before his feet left the ground he fell on top of Carlos. Mal stood up and walked to her friends and laughed so hard her stomach was hurting but she couldn't stop.

"Mal, a little help." Jay held out his hand.

"You guys are so weird." Mal smiled and pulled Jay to his feet and then helped Evie and Carlos.

"Should we head back to the room, Mal?" Evie sat on the bed.

"Now you think of something smart." Mal smiled. Evie got up and started smacking her. "Chill, Evie. I was only joking."

"Good." Evie walked over to Carlos.

"I'll see you back at the room." Mal unlocked the door and walked out. Jay ran after her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, Babe. I love you." Carlos leaned in and kissed Evie.

"I love you too." Evie smiled and hugged Carlos. "Bye." Evie ran out of the room but when she got into the hallway, she couldn't believe her eyes. Jay and Mal were kissing each other. "Mal."

"Evie? Lets go." Mal ran to their room.

"Jay? What were you doing?" Evie asked.

"Nothing. Just...talking." Jay walked back to his room but Evie stopped him.

"No. Don't lie to one of our best friends, Jay." Evie shut his door.

"See that window." Jay pointed to a big window in the hallway. Evie nodded. "The moonlight was making Mal look beautiful and I couldn't resist. Night, Evie." Jay went to bed. Evie smiled and ran back to their room. Mal was sitting on her bed, smiling.

"Mal, Jay kissed you." Evie teased.

"No he didn't. Ok, maybe he did but I'm not in love with him." Mal looked at Evie and stopped smiling.

"You're in love with Jay, Mal. Admit it."

"No I'm not." Mal stood up and walked to her.

"Yes you are."

"No.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Mal turned Evie around and wrapped her arm around Evie's throat. Evie started gasping for air and tried forcing Mal's arm off her neck but Mal was stronger.

"You know I'm stronger, Evie."

"Then you must have defeated Jay in the kissing session." Evie elbowed Mal in the stomach. Mal released her grip and Evie slipped away.

"All I'm admitting is me and Jay kissed. There might have been a little tongue but it wasn't from me."

"That's so romantic!" Evie squealed.

"Lets get to bed. We don't want to miss breakfast. Night, E." Mal got into her bed.

"Night, M." 


	4. Uma

All throughout the week, the VK's couldn't stop talking about the party. C.J., Freddie, Anthony and Harriet gave them evil looks everytime they saw them but the VK's just ignored them. On Friday at lunch, Uma, Harry and Gil walked into the room with Gonzo, Bonny, Desiree, Jason and new members of her crew.

"Uma!" C.J. ran over to Um and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you again." Uma squeezed her.

"C.J.! Harriet!" Harry did a group hug with his sisters.

"I haven't seen you in four years." Harriet smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"We've been here for a week and we thought we would surprise you at the party tomorrow." Harry looked at Uma.

"Everyone! We rule this school now! Freddie is a friend of mine so either listen to me or Facilier will be your worst enemy!" Uma stood up on the nearest table.

"Spell off, Uma! Who wants to hear the mouth of someone who screamed when shrimp was dumped on her! Your Ursula's daughter!" Jay shouted across the room. Laughter filled the room.

"Fine! You don't want to bow down to me, then I'll make you!" Uma held her hand out and Gil placed Maleficents spell book in her hand.

"That's my Moms spell book! Give it back, Shrimpy!" Mal stood up.

"I don't think so, Malsy!" C.J. approached Mal.

"During this song I'm about to sing, let them come under my wing." Uma waved her hand about and snapped her fingers.

"Uma, this has gone to far!" Evie stood with Mal.

"I need to be known. Everyone on the Isle will know my name now!" Uma smiled.

"And before we came here, me, Uma and Gil spells ourselves so you can't fight us!" Harry wrapped his arm around Gil.

"This is when the fun begins." Gil played the music to What's My Name.

Uma sang loud and clear. "This is all hands on deck! Calling out to lost boys and girls! I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect! We won't stop 'til we rule the world! It's our time, we up next! Our sail's about to be set! They ain't seen nothing yet!"

Harry joined her on the table. "Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget!"

Uma playfully pushed Harry down. "What's my name! What's my name! Say it louder! What's my name! What's my name! Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours! What's my name! What's my name! What's it, what's it, say it loud! All eyes on me, let me see 'em! What's it, what's it, say it, say it!" Uma jumped down and danced with her crew, Anthony, C.J. and Harriet.

Jay and Carlos joined Mal and Evie who were a bit intimidate. Everyone in the room threw the bags across the room and cheered for Uma. They started dancing and some boys swooned at the sight of Uma. They started getting a bit scared that everyone was obeying Uma.

"I'm the queen of this town! I call the shots, you know who I am! I don't need to wear no fake crown! Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance! It's our time, we up next! My crew's as real as it gets! The worst is now the best!"

Harry stroked Uma's cheek as he sang with her. "And leaving us here will be their last regret!"

Uma walked up to Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. "What's my name! What's my name! Say it louder! What's my name What's my name! Feel the power!" Gil, Jason, Gonzo and another crew member lifted Uma onto their shoulders. "No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours! What's my name! What's my name! What's it, what's it, say it, say it!"

Harry got up on the stage. "You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun! Never learned how to count 'cause I'm number one! Ready here we come! We always get our way! It's a pirate's life, every single day! She's the captain, I'm the first mate! Enemies seasick can't see straight! Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook! Uma's so hot they get burned if they look!"

Everyone in the room started starring at Uma as she walked up on the stage with Harry. "It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em! I see your eyes on me boys! You know what my name is! Say it, say it louder"

Everyone but Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos started crawling towards Uma. Her crew, Gonzo, Desiree, Bonny, Jason, Gil, Anthony, Harriet and C.J. joined Uma and Harry on the stage while the rest of the students danced with them in front of the stage. The all started going crazy and threw Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos sound the room like dolls.

"What's my name! What's my name! Say it louder! What's my name! What's my name! Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours! What's my name! What's my name! What's it, what's it, say it, say it! All eyes on me, let me see 'em! What's it, what's it, say it, say it!" Everyone started doing the same dance. "Oh, say it louder!  
Oh, say it louder! What's it, what's it, say it, say it!"

Gil, Harry, C.J. and Harriet restrained Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos. Uma posed in front of Mal and everyone cheered.

"Uma, this has gone too far." Evie tried struggling out of Gils grasped.

"Wait, Diego! Hermie!" Carlos shouted. There was no response. Jay looked at the room and there was no sign Diego or Hermie.

"What kind of names are Diego and Hermie?" Harry laughed.

"Hermie is my lab partner...and one of my good friends!" Evie shouted.

"And Diego is my cousin." Carlos smiled.

"As if. Cruella is a only child. You're lying." Uma drew out her sword. "Freddie told me how Facilier chose you over his own daughter to perform because of how well you're doing in Orchestra. No friend of mine should be left in the dust." Uma held out her hand for Freddie.

"Facilier knows what he's doing. He's the headmaster. Our parents trust him to look after us. I'm sure he wants what's best for his students. Obviously, you wouldn't think of that, would you, Shrimpy?" Uma pointed her sword at Jays throat.

"You better watch you mouth, hot-stuff. You may be cute and all but don't talk to me like that." Uma threw her sword over her shoulder.

"And my Mom does have a brother. My Uncle Cecil." Carlos grinned.

"Then Cecil is an unlucky guy." Anthony laughed. Cecil tried fighting him but Jason held him tight.

"Feisty." C.J. stroked Carlos' hair.

"Stay focus, C." Uma looked at the VK's. "Anyways, you're in our way."

"What do you mean?" Mal shook her head.

"We want to perform on stage instead of you." Harry ran his Hook through Mals hair.

"And to make sure we do end up performing at the party, we're locking you up." Harry, Gil, Jason and Gonzo dragged the VK's away.


	5. In the closet

"Here you go, home sweet home." Harry threw Mal onto the floor of a small closet.

"You don't throw my bestie of the floor like that." Evie shit Harry a look before she was thrown onto the floor on top of Mal.

"Hey, not cool." Carlos stomped on Harry's foot but that got him thrown on the floor.

"Go on, throw me." Jay was also thrown on the floor and Harry locked the door.

"Jay, you can stand up now." Mal couldn't breathe. Jay stood up, helped Carlos up and they helped Mal and Evie to their feet.

"Now what are we going to do? Uma is going to take our spot for tomorrow." Carlos tried breaking down the door,

"And I won't be able to get our outfits." Evie sulked.

"Seriously, Evie!? We're locked in a closet and you're more worried about clothes!" Carlos shouted.

"Clothes are a part of my life, Carlos! You don't understand that! I thought that's what boyfriends and girlfriends are suppose to do!" Evie shouted.

"It's hard for me to understand that because I'm not the descendant of The Evil Queen! I'm Cruella DeVils son! You don't understand that my Mom has put a deathly fear of dogs in my life! You a,ways sneak up behind me and bark or howl! Why don't you understand that, Evie!"

"Because I'm not Cruella DeVils daughter!" Evie stomped her foot.

"Well try to feel how we all feel in these type of situations! You are the only one who cares more about yourself or clothes instead of how we all feel! I thought you loved me, Evie!" Carlos grabbed her shoulders.

"I do love you! I don't know what love feels like but...but I know I have strong feelings for you!" Evie released Carlos' grip from her shoulders. "Don't you love me!"

"Of course I do! You mean everything to me!" Carlos shouted angrily before he pulled Evie towards him and passionately kissed her.

"Mal, this is awkward." Jay whispered.

"It was awkward when you kissed me last week." Mal whispered back.

"Oh yeah." Jay grabbed Mals hands.

"Yeah, it was." Mal knew what Jay was going to do.

"We'll see about that." Jay kissed Mal.

"Jay? Mal? You two...kissing?" Carlos pulled Jay away from Mal.

"Yeah. So what?" Jay laughed.

"You should've seen them last night. Ooh la la." Evie teased them.

"Evie, it was nothing. Just like today, Jay kissed me." Mal kicked Jay in the shin.

"Ow! First, that hurt and second, you kissed me." Jay rubbed his shin.

"Don't be that guy. Why would I kiss you?" Mal kicked his shin again.

"Stop it!" Jay punched Mal in the arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mal pushed Jay.

"Stop it, guys." Carlos grabbed their necks.

"Ow! Carlos, you that's my weak spot." Mal looked at Evie for help.

"Someone own up to kissing the other person first and I won't punish you." Evie stood in between Mal and Jay.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mal asked.

"You're just the weak one." Jay laughed. Evie banged their heads together.

"Ow!" Jay and Mal shouted.

"Ok, you're not the weak one. We're all equal." Jay rubbed his head.

"And I already know who kissed who first but I want them to admit it to Carlos." Evie nodded at Carlos and he let go of their necks.

"I'll admit it, I kissed Mal first. And it was my first kiss." Jay lowered his head.

"Can we change the subject?" Carlos asked.

"How are we getting out of here?" Mal looked around the room.

"Carlos, help me break down the door." Jay and Carlos started kicking the door.

"Boys, if we do it together, we might be able to break it down." Evie smiled and started helping them break down the door with Mal.

"This is hurting my feet." Carlos took a break.

"And where is this closet? Someone must've heard us." Jay stopped kicking.

"This is pointless." Mal and Evie slumped to the floor. 


	6. Locked away

Carlos started looking around the closet. He saw a small window that was opened a little bit. He looked at Jay and smiled to himself.

"Is it just me or am I the only one who thinks Jay can fit through that window?"

"Jay might be skinny enough to fit." Mal looked at Jay.

"Are you up to it?" Evie asked Jay.

"If it will help us, yes." Jay went over to the window. "Give me a boost up, Carlos." Carlos lifted Jay up so Jay could pull himself up.

"Go on, Jay." Evie smiled.

"I'm stuck. Help me guys!" Jay couldn't get in or out.

"Ok, we're still here. Don't panic." Mal grabbed his feet. "Ok. You're stuck. Are you two gonna help?" Mal looked at Evie and Carlos.

"Ok, I'll help." Evie grabbed Mals waist and pulled with her.

"I'm actually scared for you, Jay." Carlos grabbed Evie's waist.

"Help!" Jay shouted.

"We're pulling with all our might, Jay!" Mal blew her hair out of her face.

"Ow! It hurts! Stop!" Jay shouted his friends stopped pulling.

"How are you going to get out?" Evie asked.

"I don't know. Just, don't let me die." Jay tried opening the window.

"Don't be stupid. Anyone have any ideas?" Mal sat down.

"On getting Jay free or getting us out of here?" Carlos joined Mal.

"Both. We're desperate for both at this point." Mal smiled at Carlos.

"Jay, how long can you suck in for?" Evie grabbed one of his feet with both hands.

"A minute. Why?" Jay was a bit nervous.

"Because I want you to suck in while I pull you out. Now, suck in." Evie started pulling. Jay sucked in his stomach and he slipped through but he landed on top of Evie on the floor.

"Ow." Evie looked at Mal and Carlos for help but they just laughed at them.

"That was hilarious!" Mal helped Jay up. "Are you ok, buddy?" Mal smiled at Jay.

"I'm fine. It feels amazing to not be stuck but we're still in the closet so, Evie's plan worked during a plan that failed." Jay sat down next to Carlos.

"Tomorrow, we'll find a way out. And I won't stop until we get out." Carlos and Jay hand hugged.

"Neither will I." Mal sat next to Jay and leaned into him.

"And I won't either." Evie sat next to Carlos and took his hand.

"I'm a third on that." Jay smiled. "Look, the sun is setting. It's actually really nice."

"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil and that makes me glad." Mal yawned.

"A dirty no good down to the bone, your worst nightmare, can't take me home." Jay rested his head on Mal's without realising he was doing it.

"So I've got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love." Evie smiled.

"They think I'm callous, a low life hood, I feel so useless, misunderstood." Carlos squeezed Evie's hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of the all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." Mal and Evie couldn't stop yawning.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to theeeeee core." When they finished the chorus, they all fell asleep. 


	7. The break up

Evie and Carlos both woke up before midnight.

"Hey, Evie." Carlos whispered with a sad face.

"Hey, Carlos. Did I wake you up?" She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, you did. Evie, can we talk?" Carlos stood up.

"What's wrong?" Evie stood up.

"I've been thinking all week that...we should..." Carlos stood up and took her hands.

"Carlos?" Evie knew what he was going to say.

"I think we should break up. This is the Isle, no one dates and this is clearly not working out but we can still remain best friends." Carlos smiled.

"I understand but..." Evie kissed Carlos one last time.

"Can we still be best friends for the sake of Mal and Jay?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. They're my best friends." Evie smiled at Jay and Mal sleeping peacefully together.

"They're mine too. And so are you." Carlos smiled at Evie.

"And lets try to keep things normal, we don't want to make things awkward." Evie sat down next to Jay.

"Definitely." Carlos sat himself next to Evie.

"I don't even think we were dating. Dating is about love and there is no such thing as love on the Isle. No one shows affection." Evie sighed.

"Yeah. This place maybe miserable, and Uma may live here, but I love the Isle." Carlos took Evie's hand.

"Carlos, if you want to talk about our relationship then we can because I feel like if we don't then things will get awkward and we wouldn't have gotten the break up out of our system."

"If you say so. Evie, I was really enjoying the relationship and I feel bad ending it but, I don't want Jay and Mal to feel awkward and I lo..." Carlos was interrupted by Evie.

"Shut that mouth and get some sleep." Evie shushed him.

"You truly are evil." Carlos smiled.

"Thanks, Carlos." Evie laughed.

"No problem." Carlos smiled.

"Well, goodnight." Evie rested her head on Jays shoulder and fell asleep. She didn't even know she had rested her head on Jays shoulder.

"Goodnight...ex." Carlos whispered to himself and he fell asleep.  



	8. Saved

When the bell rung for 4:00pm, the VK's awoke. When they realised that they slept on top of each other, the stood up quickly and looked uncomfortable.

"Evie, Carlos, why do you look uncomfortable?" Mal asked.

"Last night...Carlos dumped me last night, Mal!" Evie cried. Mal hugged her.

"Sshh. It's ok. You're a villain." Mal smiled but she looked at Carlos angrily. "Carlos, why?"

"The relationship wasn't working out. We're still friends for your and Jays sake." Carlos smiled.

"Are you ok, Evie?" Jay asked.

"I'm fine." Evie wiped her eyes and smiled at Jay.

"Now we've got that out of the way, I have an amazing idea to get us out of here." Carlos walked over to the window.

"What is it?" Mal asked.

"When me and Diego were younger, we would talk to each other by barking, whining and howling like dogs. It doesn't matter where we were, we would do that." Carlos started whining loudly. There was no response.

"Well that worked." Evie said sarcastically. They all heard barking from outside.

"That's Diego!" Carlos smiled. He started barking and he barked with Diego for a few minutes and then he looked at his friends. "He's coming to save us."

"Eureka!" Jay shouted.

"Is it Saturday?" Mal asked.

"I think so." Evie hugged Mal.

"This is amazing! We're getting out of here!" Carlos hugged his friends.

"Ssshhh, do you hear that?" Jay shushed everyone and they heard Uma down the corridor. "It's Shrimpy."

"Carlos, I'm so happy your not a zombie." Diego approached the window. "Why are you in an underground closet?"

"I'll explain later. Get us out." Carlos smiled.

"There's a bigger window behind that locker so everyone move it out of the way." Everyone went over to the locker and they were able to top it over. Carlos grabbed Diego's hand and Diego's friends pulled him out. They then helped Evie, then Jay.

"Alright, pull me up." Mal held out her hand.

"Mal!" Uma shouted as she opened the door.

"Mal!" Diego grabbed Mal's hand and they started pulling her out but Uma and her friends grabbed Mal's leg and started pulling her in.

Jay, Evie and Carlos started helping Diego and his friends pull Mal away. Hermie grabbed Mal's other hand but Mal kept on slipping away. Mal once again was in danger and there was a small possibility that she would go with Diego.

"Don't let go of me!" Mal shouted to Diego.

"Of course I won't let go of you, Mal! You can't perform tonight!" Uma laughed sinisterly.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Mal tried kicking Uma away.

"Come on, crew! What are we!" Uma shouted behind her.

"Pirates!" Her friends shouted and Mal was slipping away. Diego tightened his grip on Mal's hand.

"Mal!" Evie cried.

"Come on, team! Don't make us loose her!" Jay pulled with all his might.

"You're a VK, Mal! Be strong!" Carlos shouted.

"Say it looooouuuuud!" Uma was able to pull Mal away from Diego and dragged her out of the room.

"Mal!" Jay, Evie and Carlos cried.

"Evie, I'm sorry." Hermie hugged Evie.

"It's not your fault. Uma had a bigger team." Evie accepted the hug.

"And now Mal could die. I mean she's with Uma, a skilled pirate." Carlos started to cry.

"Look, how about we go look for them. I'm Yzla, my Mom is Yzma so she's gotta know about every room in the school." A girl placed her hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"Really? You would want to save Mal?" Evie started to smile.

"Sure. Lets go now." Yzla lead them to Yzma. 


	9. Room 20

"Yzla, I don't know about this." Diego grabbed Yzla's arm.

"What's wrong? Do you want Mal to die?" Yzla grabbed the handle.

"Yzma hates us. Last year when we all made our potions explode somehow, she hated us and never took that away." Diego pointed to the lab.

"Yeah but I'm her daughter and a pirate has Mal. My Mom is one hundred percent against pirates." Yzla opened the door.

"Who's there?" Yzma looked up from her work on her desk.

"Mom, we need a favour." Yzla walked over to Yzma's desk.

"Yzla, I've told you this many times, if you want something, ask Zevon." Yzma started tidying her desk.

"But this is important." Yzla looked heartbroken.

"No buts from you, missy." Yzma headed for the door.

"One of their friends has been kidnapped by pirates and we need to know where she is!" Yzma stopped.

"If she has been kidnapped then she will be in Kim Khan's dorm. She was murdered there by her best friend one night and her ghost haunts the dorm. Anyone who goes in there is dead. Her murderer, Millie Medusa, was killed in that room by her ghost." Yzma started writing down the room number and gave the paper to Yzla.

"So, if Mal goes in there, she'll die?" Evie asked.

"Yes. This 'Mal' will die if she goes in there. Kim is the most evil ghost on the Isle and it's not like you can see her. That's what makes her terrifying, you can't see her at all." Yzma walked out of the room.

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that story. The daughter of Shere Khan killed at Dragon Hall." Yzla unfolded the note.

"If she's a Khan, how come she's human?" Carlos asked.

"Kim was adopted. Shere Khan was heartbroken knowing his only descendant he had, The only family he had was murdered." Yzla had a tear in her eye but she wiped it away.

"Lets not talk about it. What's on the note, Yzla?" Jay asked.

"Room 20." Yzla showed everyone the note.

"That's near my dorm." Evie whispered to herself.

"I can't believe there's another ghost in this school." A small brown haired girl face palmed herself.

"What was that, Claudine?" The blue haired boy asked.

"I'm friends with the ghost of Pip Phillips. He was pushed off the Bell Tower and he helps me ring the bells." Claudine smiled at Jay, Evie and Carlos.

"Pip Phillips? Is he the son of Sid Phillips?" The skinny, black haired boy tied his green bandana around his head.

"He is, Murph." Claudine helped him with his bandana. "Sorry, I mean Big Murph."

"Ok, so, you're Claudine." Evie pointed at Claudine.

"Your name is Big Murph." Carlos pointed at Big Murph.

"And you are?" Jay smiled at the blue haired boy.

"I'm Hadie, son of Hades." Hadie smiled back at Jay.

"I'm Carlos, Diego's cousin, and these are my best friends, Jay and Evie. Mal is also my best friend. Now we're all acquainted, lets go save Mal." Carlos, Evie and Jay started walking out of the room.

"Wait, shouldn't we discuss a plan of some sort?" Claudine grabbed their attention.

"A plan?" Evie asked.

"You guys actually make plans?" Carlos laughed a little bit. When Evie and Jay started laughing, they turned into hyena's and laughed hysterically.

"How's that funny?" Diego crossed his arms.

"One second." Jay calmed himself and his friends down. "We're the VK's, we never create plans. We wing everything so we improvised dances, song lyrics and plans. The first time we fought Uma, we didn't even come up with a plan. We just went to find Mal, saved her and went home."

"Wow, really?" Hadie was impressed.

"Yeah." Carlos smiled.

"Normally we make plans and it doesn't matter how many times we make plans, they keep on failing." Claudine bowed her head.

"Come on. Lest get going." Carlos lead them out of the lab. 


	10. The genies in a bottle are chillin'

As the kids entered the empty main hall, Claudine asked the question.

"How do we be like you, VK's?"

"All you have to do is be wickedly evil." Carlos smiled.

"Trust us, we're genies in a bottle." Jay low-fived Carlos.

Evie broke into song and started singing Genie In a Bottle but she had to twist the words. "We feel like we've been locked in tight for a century of evil nights. Waiting for someone who will teach us. Wicked ways and being our best friend. Now we're friends and since then we've been wicked bad people, people. Oh, woah, woah."

Carlos and Jay smiled. "Lets be bad to the bone, bone."

"Oh, woah, woah." Evie smiled. The others starred at them in amazement.

"Come on it will be so fun." Carlos and Jay started walking powerfully with Evie singing and the others followed them.

"If you wanna be like us, people, there's a price you have to pay. We are genies in a bottle, you gotta practise everyday. If you wanna be like us, we can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression. We've gotta like what you do."

The three stopped and started doing genie dance moves and sang together. "We are genies in a bottle, people. Gotta do it the right way now. We are genies in a bottle, people. Come, come, come in and watch us now."

Evie looked at the others. "The evil isn't a trait that you get. You are born with it and we're good at it. You are so badly to the bone. Don't let no one get to you. Then you can have a little fun tonight, people, people. Oh, woah, woah."

"Lets be bad to the bone, bone." Jay and Carlos pointed at the others.

"Oh, woah, woah." Evie wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

"Come on it'll be so fun." Jay and Carlos wrapped their arms around Evie's shoulders.

"If you wanna be like us, people, there's a price you have to pay. We are genies in a bottle, you gotta practise everyday. If you wanna be like us, we can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression. We've gotta like what you do."

Jay, Evie and Carlos started dancing again. "We are genies in a bottle, people. Gotta do it the right way now. We are genies in a bottle, people. Come, come, come in and watch us now."

"Oh, woah, woah." Evie watched the others dance.

"Lets be bad to the bone." Jay and Carlos busted each other.

"Oh, woah, woah." Evie hugged Hermie.

"Come on it'll be so fun." Jay and Carlos linked arms with Evie. The others did the same behind them and they all walked happily.

"If you wanna be like us, people, there's a price you have to pay. We are genies in a bottle, you gotta practise everyday. If you wanna be like us, we can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression. We've gotta like what you do." Evie sang.

Everyone stopped to sing and dance with Evie. "We are genies in a bottle, people. Gotta do it the right way now. We are genies in a bottle, people. Come, come, come in and watch us now. We're genies in a bottle, people. Gotta do it the right way now. We are genies in a bottle, people. Come, come, come in and watch us now." They all stopped and posed.

"I think I've go the hang of it." Hadie busted Jay.

"But we're not ready to face Uma." Claudine tied up her hair.

"Ok, you're not ready? Jay, Carlos, it's time for Chillin' Like A Villain." Evie nodded at Jay and Carlos.

"Are you ready to learn Villain 101?" Jay asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Diego smiled.

"Take it away, Evie." Carlos nodded back at Evie.

"Let me tell you something you can really trust. Everybody's got a wicked side. I know you think that you can never be like us. Watch and learn so you can get it right."

Jay and Carlos joined in with the dancing and singing. "You need to drag your feet, you need to nod your head, you need to lean back, slip through the cracks. You need to not care."

Carlos pointed at Big Murph. "Uh, you need to not stare."

Jay and Evie kept on singing with him. "You need a whole lot of help."

Evie stepped forward. "You need to not be yourself. You wanna be cool? Let us show you how. You don't break the rules. We can show you how. And once you catch this feeling." She slid her hands down her body.

Carlos and Jay joined her, doing Evie's choreographed dance. "And once you catch this feeling you'll be chillin', chillin', oh oh oh. Chillin' like a villain."

Evie smiled. "Chillin'."

She carried singing again with Jay and Carlos. "Chillin' like a villain."

Evie watched them all try to copy them. "Chillin'."

"Chillin' like a villain." Evie, Jay and Carlos shook their heads as they continued to dance. "Hey!" They made the others stop failing. "Chillin' like, chillin' like...a villain."

Evie watched them all smile at the passing students. "You drag attention when you act like that. Let us teach you how to disappear. You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat. You gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here." She yowled.

Jay and Carlos joined her once again. "You need to watch your back, you need to creep around, you need to slide real smooth, don't make a sound. And if you want it, take it, and if you can't take it, break it, and if you care about your health."

Evie sat on the edge of a backless bench. Jay and Carlos followed her. "Seriously, you need to not be yourself. You wanna be cool? Let us show you how. You don't break the rules. We can show you how. And once you catch this feeling." Evie got up off the bench.

Jay and Carlos followed her. "And once you catch this feeling you'll be chillin', chillin', oh oh oh. Chillin' like a villain."

Evie smiled at the others. "Chillin'."

"Chillin' like a villain."

"Chillin'."

"Chillin' like a..."

Diego started singing. "We really wanna be be bad a lot and we're giving it our best shot. But it's hard being what we're not."

"You, and your friends, have to give it a shot." Carlos pointed to his friends.

"He's right, and just stay low key. So show us how bad you can be." Evie watched them nail really evil dance moves. Yeah, yeah, yeeeaaah."

"Oh yeah I think we've got this. Let's go we're ready to rock this. And we ain't gonna thank you for your help. I think we found the words for ourselves." Diego wrapped his arm around Carlos. Evie wrapped her arms around Jay and Carlos. Big Murph wrapped his arms around Jay and Hadie and Claudine wrapped her arms around Hermie and Hadie.

"You wanna be cool? Let us show you how. You don't break the rules. We can show you how. And once you catch this feeling." Evie did the dancing.

Everyone copied her and they all sang together. "And once you catch this feeling you'll be chillin', chillin', oh oh oh. Chillin' like a villain."

Evie smiled. "Chillin'."

"Chillin' like a villain."

"Chillin'."

"Chillin' like a villain."

"Chillin'."

"Chillin' like a villain."

"Chillin'."

"Chillin' like a villain." They all posed outside of the hallway where room 20 was.

"Guys, we're here." Jay looked terrified.


	11. Befriended

They all snook down the hallway and saw Uma beating up Mal outside of dorm 20.

"What is Shrimpy doing to our Mal?" Evie gasped.

"Torturing her. How dare she?" Carlos glared at Uma.

"Uma, please, have mercy. Parlay." Mal cried.

"No. It's best you get out of my life by saying hello to Kim Khan. Anthony, the door." Anthony opened the door and Mal was pushed in. Harriet locked the door. She stuffed the key in her pocket but it fell out of the hole in her pocket without anyone noticing.

"She'll defiantly die in there. Lets go, Cap'n." Harry lead them to Gas and Tons room.

"Uma's gone." Evie ran to the key.

"Diego, you and the rest stay watch. Mal is our best friend so it has to be us to save her." Carlos hugged Diego.

Jay grabbed the key, unlocked the door and stiffed the key in his pocket. Evie took Jay and Carlos's hands and they walked in, quietly shut the door behind them and saw Mal frozen still on the spot.

"Who's there?" Mal asked.

"Mal! You're alive!" Carlos shouted.

"Carlos?" Mal turned around. "Carlos! Evie! Jay!" Mal ran to them and they group hugged.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Evie squeezed her as they separated from the hug.

"I've missed you!" Jay pulled Mal towards him and kissed her.

"Now isn't the time, Jay." Mal hugged him.

"Sorry. Let's get out of here." Jay was about to open the door but he was pulled into the air.

"Jay!" Carlos grabbed his foot with Evie and Mal.

"It's Kim Khan!" Mal shouted.

"You've...heard of me?" A voice of a girl echoed the room.

"Yes. You're a murderous ghost." Evie hit Carlos because he wasn't suppose to say that.

"Do not hit the boy. I am a murderous ghost because everyone who has entered this room has bullied me, tortured me. I killed me roommate who I thought was my best friend. I do not recognise you four but I know that you have bullied me." The voice sounded like crying.

"When did you die?" Evie tried pulling Jay down.

"1998." The voice replied.

"This is 2013. There are new people here so no one has ever bullied you." Mal grabbed Jays hand.

"Really? So I can reveal myself and come out of this dorm." The ghost sounded happy.

"If you won't go around murdering people, yes." Carlos smiled.

"Then I shall release your friend." Jay was lowered to the floor and the ghost of a thirteen year old girl appeared. She had ginger hair with black streaks, a black leather jacket, pants and shoes and a white shirt underneath her jacket.

"You are really pretty, Kim." Mal smiled. "I'm Mal. This is Jay, Evie and Carlos, my best friends." Mal was caught in the middle of a group hug.

"Thank you for helping me realise that I can stop with my craziness and be myself. Is there any way I can return the favour?" Kim opened the door.

"Is that Kim Khan?" Diego coward behind Hermie.

"Do not worry, I won't kill you. Mal and her friends helped me see that I don't need to kill anyone in this school." Kim smiled at Mal.

"A way you can return the favour is to make sure Uma and her crew don't perform. Come to our dorm." Mal lead everyone to her dorm. "Hermie, Claudine, Yzla, go to the Mail Office and look for two packages with Room 12 and two with Room 56 written on them." The three girls went running down the hallway.

"When can I stop this Uma?" Kim asked.

"In a bit. Wait until I tell you." Mal looked at When the girls get back, teach the boys the dance to Jolly To The Core in your room. Me and Evie will teach Claudine, Hermie, Yzla and Kim the dance."

"You want me to perform a dance? I'm so honoured!" Kim flew around the room. Claudine, Yzla and Hermie entered with four packages.

"Jay, Carlos, get the Room 56 packages, get change and teach the boys the dance." The boys ran out of the room. Mal and Evie got change and taught the others the dance. They all met in Room 56 and went down to the stage to perform. 


	12. It's goin' down

When they all got to the hall, Uma was up on stage making an announcement. Kim decided to make herself invisible.

"I am sorry to say that our original performers have been murdered by the ghost Kim Khan in room 20. We have come forward and we will be performing our own Christmas song."

"Can you believe that daughter of a shrimp has the guts to stand up there and do that?" Evie looked like she was about to explode.

"Well, she is Uma so no, not really." Carlos laughed a little bit.

"Guys, stay focus. We won't allow Shrimpy to take our spot. Let's go up there and show them who's boss." Jay smiled at his friends.

"Enjoy the performance." Uma smiled.

"Hold or right there, Uma!" Mal walked up on stage with her friends. "We are not dead and Kim Khan isn't as terrifying as she seems! She is actually a really nice, beautiful girl and there has been a misunderstanding! Do not be scared of her!" Kim revealed herself next to Mal.

"I was murdered in 1998! Everyone in the school bullied me and now, Mal and her friends have helped me realise that this is 2013 and you are not the bullies I once knew!" Kim hugged Mal.

"Rubbish! The last person you murdered was Ruth Hearts! The one ex-friend I really cared about! She was a good girl!" Uma shouted.

"She looked like my rival, ok! Th hair threw me off!" Kim shouted back.

"And Mal, you will not perform!" Uma drew out her sword.

"All right then, me, you, our crew, rap battle, now!" Mal shouted as her friends joined her on the stage.

"Now I command Kim to my hand!" Kim started flying towards Uma. Jay grabbed her hand and started pulling Kim towards him. His friends helped him.

"Don't be unfair, Uma!" Carlos shouted as Kim flew out of their hands.

"You want a rap battle, Mal? We'll have one! Right here, right now!" Uma threw Kim to Gil.

"Alright then, lets go!" Mal felt more confident once her friends stood with her. Evie and Jay placed their hands on her shoulders.

"Lets get this party started. I swear I'm cold hearted. There's no negotiation. I'm not here for debatin'. You need some motivation? Just look at Kim's face and ask yourself how long you think I remain patient. I'll throw her overboard and let her swim with killer sharks. You either leave the hall now or she'll be ripped apart." Uma pointed at Kim.

"Now lets all just be smart, although for you that must be hard. You'll get out of here, even if we break you ear. Don't try to intimidate, your bark is much worse than your bite. Who's the baddest of them all?" Mal and her friends posed. "I guess we're finding out tonight."

"Lets go, bring it on. Better give us what we want. It's the ghost for the crown, if you don't it's going down." The pirates drew out their swords.

"Lets go, make a move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give her up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down." Mal's friends started dancing with each other.

"We want the ghost, or else you will be roast. You time is running out, you should really watch you mouth." The crew threw their swords at Mal's gang.

"Lets go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up, it's going down." They threw their swords to the Pirates.

"Yo ho, ho ho, ho ho, make the trade. Yo ho, ho ho, ho ho, or walk the plank. Yo ho, ho ho, ho ho, make the trade. Yo ho, ho ho, ho ho, or walk the plank." Uma's crew smiled.

"Ok, look, this is not a conversation, it's a do or die situation. If you don't give me back my friend I'll have no hesitation. I'll serve you right here. And I don't need a reservation. That way your whole 'pirate crew' can have a demonstration. Release her now, and we can go our separate ways. Unless you wanna deal with me, and the VK's." Mal smiled at Diego and his gang.

"So that's you big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?" Uma stroked Harry's cheek.

Jay walked up to Mal and took her hand. "All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate her. Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate her. And if she even starts to slip, I'll eliminate her. All it takes is one wrong look and I'll..." Harry was interrupted by Uma.

"Harry! We get it. Chill." Uma pulled Harry away and Jay pulled Mal away.

"Lets go, bring it on. Better give us what we want. It's the ghost for the crown. If you don't it's going down." The pirates smiled.

"Lets go, make a move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give her up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down." Jay lifted Mal onto his shoulder.

"We want the ghost, or else you will be roast. Your time is running out. You should really watch your mouth." Harry lifted Uma onto his shoulders.

"Lets go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up, it's going down." Mal was placed right in front of Uma.

"Yo ho, ho ho, ho ho, make the trade. Yo ho, ho ho, ho ho, or walk the plank. Yo ho, ho ho, ho ho, make the trade. Yo ho, ho ho, ho ho, or walk the plank."


	13. Stand together

Uma pointed to the door. "Leave now, Mal." She demanded.

"Give me Kim and we'll leave." Mal held out her hand.

"Fine, take the stupid ghost." Uma grabbed Kim and pushed her towards Mal. "Now leave!"

"I don't think so." Mal punched Uma in the face. Jay pulled Mal away.

"Attack!" The pirate ran towards Mal's gang who fought back.

Mal and Uma stood at either sides of the stage and watched the fight happen. Mal smiled once her team started winning but Uma ran over to Jay and knocked him out. Everyone ran out of the room except for the people fighting. Mal's gang gasped at Jay as he lay on the floor unconscious. Mal screamed and ran over to Jay.

"Uma, why Jay? If your gonna knock someone out, knock me out at least!" Mal kneeled down next to Jay. Suddenly, Uma and her crew were being lifted into the air.

"Kim, how many arms do you have?" Carlos asked.

"I only have two arms like a normal person. I don't know how I'm doing it but I'm using my mind. I wished for them to fly away and they're flying." Kim smiled.

"Can you send them away to the docks?" Evie asked.

"I'm new to this. I didn't even know I could do this. I mean, I can try." Kim starred at Uma but she didn't move.

"Ha! Not strong enough, Kim?" Harry laughed with his sisters.

"I'm not. But...but..." Kim knew she was defeated.

Jay woke up. "Mal?"

"Jay!" Evie helped him up.

"Why are the pirates flying?" Jay asked.

"Kim can control things with her mind." Carlos slapped Jays shoulder.

"Guys, huddle." Mal whispered.

"Distract them, Diego." Carlos whispered. Diego nodded and he and his friends started teasing Uma.

"What's up, Mal?" Evie said quietly.

"Remember last year when Gaston made that joke that 'love is weak between lovers but between FRIENDS it's strong' and the class laughed because they thought it was funny?" Evie, Jay and Carlos nodded. "We're best friends and if we display our love to Uma, maybe something powerful will happen."

"That's brilliant but, how will we display our love?" Evie asked.

"First year, first day, fight with Lady Tremaine and Mal pulled an Uma. She blew them over." Carlos laughed.

"Right, if we do it together, maybe Uma will finally be defeated." Mal smiled.

"But, Uma does have a powerful voice. We can't defeat her." Jay looked away.

"We can, Jay. We're the VK's, we can defeat anyone." Mal placed her fist in the middle. Evie and Carlos joined her.

"You're right, we can." Jay joined them and they departed.

"Uma! This ends now!" Mal stood proudly.

"Stand back, Diego." Carlos pushed Diego and his friends back.

"What are you gonna do, Mal?" Uma laughed.

Evie stood next to Mal, and took her hand. Jay stood at the other side of Mal and took her other hand. Carlos was standing next to Jay and he looked uncomfortable until Jay held out his hand with a smile. Carlos smiled back and took it and they both looked back at Uma. Together, they sung the powerful notes way better than Uma.

"What's our name? What's our name? What's our name? Say it looooooouuuuuuud!" Everyone saw ripples come out of their mouths and the Pirates flew out of the room. With all the power, the VK's fell backwards. Although Diego, Hermie, Big Murph, Claudine, Hadie and Yzla caught them, they fainted.

"Kim, Yzla, go and get the students back and tell them the party is still on while we wait for Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos to wake up." Diego smiled as Yzla and Kim went to Facilier's office to let everyone know that the fight was over.

"Do you think that everyone will be out of the spell?" Claudine asked.

"Probably. My cousin and his friends defeated the enemy." Diego hugged Carlos. "And it's funny seeing them unconscious and holding hands." He laughed.

"Only true friends would do that." Hermie grabbed Claudine's hand.

"I wish I could be like Carlos." Diego stopped smiling.

"Diego, if you keep on wishing that you were someone else, you'll forget how amazing you are and let me tell you, you're an amazing best friend." Hermie smiled.

"It doesn't matter how exciting we are. We're friends and let's stay that way." Hadie said.

"You've been such a good friend to me. I'm honoured to be your friend." Claudine smiled sweetly.

"I love you, bro." Big Murph nodded his head.

"Thanks, guys. The same goes back to all four of you." Diego placed his hand on Hermie's shoulder.

"Everyone has been informed and are ready to come." Kim entered, carrying Yzla.

"Kim is like the strongest girl ever." Yzla laughed. Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos awoke.

"Wow, that was unexpected." Carlos laughed.

"Are we still holding hands?" Mal smiled and they all stood up.

"Guys, we defeated Uma!" Evie shouted. The four pulled themselves into a group hug.

"Come join the hug." Carlos pulled Diego and his friends into the hug.

"You two, Kim." Mal and Kim hugged. They all departed and watched the students flood the hall.

"Alright, who's ready to party!" Mal shouted. Everyone cheered. "Tonight, me and my best friends will be performing our own song, Jolly To The Core! Just like any ordinary Christmas song but this one is written and choreographed by Islers!" Mal got a massive round of applause from the others. Diego, Claudine, Hadie, Hermie, Yzla, Big Murph and Kim ran off into the wings while Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos stood with their backs to the audience.


	14. Jolly to the core

*This song can be found on YouTube*

The music played and Mal turned around to sing.

"I'm feeling giddy, so full of cheer. This always happens this magic time of year." The crowd cheered with delight.

Jay kissed Mal on the cheek before he sang. "We're lighting candles, we're trimming trees, we're spinning dreidels, spin one for me."

"I'm dreamin' reindeer, I'm drinking nog, I'm building snowman in my back yard." Evie pretended to take a selfie with Jay and Mal.

Carlos pretended to flirt with Mal and Evie. "I'm standing under the mistletoe. My lips are puckered, hey, where'd you go?" Mal and Evie linked arms and walked away.

"Santa, Santa, what's behave? We love all the evil ways. We can't wait to celebrate. Lets celebrate." The girls sang.

The VK's walked and jumped up and down the stage happily. "We're jolly to the core. Jolly to the core. Sleigh bells in the sky, carollers at ma door. I'm feelin' so much joy. It's time for love not war. We're jolly to the core. J-jolly to theeeee core."

Mal sat down at the edge of the stage. "It's time for giving so whatcha got? Oh, I'm just kidding. Or maybe not." Mal blew a kiss to the boy I front of her.

"I've got my eye on that wicked dress." Evie pointed to a random girl wearing a dress. The crowd kept on cheering them on. "I've got a wish list too, I must confess."

"Lets not forget to tell the elves, we think of others, not just ourselves." Jay pulled Mal up.

"And the greatest gift to every bad villain. Is freedom from this prison!" Carlos got a massive cheer from everyone.

Evie wrapped her arm around Carlos. Jay walked over to Mal and wrapped his arm around her waist. They all smiled at each other.

"Santa, Santa, what's behave? We love all the evil ways. We can't wait to celebrate. Lets celebrate." Evie and Mal smiled at each other.

Jay and Carlos spun the girls around as they all sang. "We're jolly to the core. Jolly to the core. Sleigh bells in the sky, carolleand rs at ma door. I'm feelin' so much joy. It's time for love not war. We're jolly to the core. J-jolly to theeeee core."

They all stood in a line at the back of the stage with Mal and Evie in the middle. Carlos stood next to Mal and Jay stood next to Evie. They all started walking to stage, slowly while the gently slapped their thighs. Diego and his friends joined them to do the dance routine.

Mal, Jay and Carlos let Evie do the singing while they did the 'oohing'. "Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh."

"Let's celebrate." Evie giggled.

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh."

"What's behave?" Evie sang cheekily.

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh."

"Feeling so much joy 'cause we will always be." Evie linked arms with Mal and Jay. Mal linked her arm with Carlos' and they all started walking forward like the walk in Follow The Yellow Brick Road.

"Jolly to the core. Jolly to the core. Sleigh bells in the sky, carollers at ma door. I'm feelin' so much joy. It's time for love not war. We're jolly to the core. J-jolly to theeeee." Mal sang.

They all departed and jumped up and down the stage as they sang the chorus together. "We're jolly to the core. Jolly to the core. Sleigh bells in the sky, carollers at ma door. I'm feelin' so much joy. It's time for love not war. We're jolly to the core. J-jolly to theeeee core." Mal stood back to back with Jay and Carlos stood back to back with Evie. "Jolly to the core." They all harmonised.

The crowd cheered and whistled for them. Facilier made his way to the stage and applauded them with a smile. He signalled for Diego and his gang to go and have fun among the students and he brought the VK's off the stage.

"I have never seen a more brilliant performance. I am really impressed with your singing and dancing. You've all earned an A+ in music." Facilier smiled.

"Sir, can our friends have A+'s as well. They did do the brilliant dance for us." Evie pointed to Hermie.

"They mean a lot to us." Jay smiled.

"They saved me from being murdered and they helped us get this spot back from Freddie and her friends." Mal took Jay's hand.

"Tell me their names." Facilier got out a pen and a black notepad.

"Hermie Bing, Kim Khan, Claudine Frollo, Yzla, Diego De Vil, Big Murph and Hadie." Evie smiled.

"And please can my cousin get an A+ in Weird Science? Earlier on in the week, I heard that that's his favourite class." Carlos asked.

"Is it Diego De Vil?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Have a good evening." Facilier disappeared.

"Alright, I'm hungry after that so imma head to the buffet." Carlos rubbed his stomach.

"I'll come with you." Evie smiled.

"I need to talk to Mal so we'll catch you up." Jay lead Mal into a small closet.

"What's wrong, Jay?" Mal asked.


	15. Genie in a bottle

"Mal, I'm a bit embarrassed by this and I know we're rotten to the core so no one does this but..." Jay paused for a second and looked away.

"Jay? Don't turn your head away from me." Mal smiled.

"I have a present for you." Jay pulled Mal towards him and kissed her.

Mal accepted it Jay felt her smiling. He took it a step further and he slipped in his tongue. It turned from a kiss to a make out session. Jay smiled for a second as well because he was happy that Mal, daughter of Maleficent, had accepted his present. Mal slipped in her tongue but then they stopped. They smiled at each other and giggled.

"I'm glad you liked it, Mal." Jay laughed.

"Well, it wasn't my first kiss. But yeah, I did like it." Mal opened the door.

"Lets go find Carlos and Evie." Jay took her hand and they found Evie and Carlos in the dancing crowd, dancing with each other to Hermie and Diego singing I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday.

"You look like you're having fun!" Mal shouted over the music.

"Well, it's about time me this song was played and we love this song!" Carlos spun Evie around.

"I absolutely love this song, M!" Evie smiled at Mal. The song ended and the VK's clapped and cheered for them.

"Alright, who loves a bit of Genie In A Bottle?" Hermie shouted. The crowd cheered.

"Next, we want to invite the VK's back on stage for Genie In A Bottle!" Diego saw Claudine, Big Murph, Yzla, Hermie and Hadie drag the VK's on to the stage.

"Uh, we didn't know about this but if you guys want us to, we will!" Carlos shouted and the crowd cheered.

The music played and Mal started singing. "I feel like I've been locked in tight. For a century of lonely nights. Waiting for someone to release me. Thinking of rain blowing kisses my way. That don't mean I'm gonna hear what you say baby, baby."

"Oh, woah, woah." Carlos sang.

"My mind is saying lets go." Jay sung as he stood next to Mal and Carlos.

"Oh, woah, woah." Carlos smiled.

"But my heart is saying no." Jay pulled Evie next to him.

"If you wanna be with me. Baby, there's a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle. You gotta ask me the right way. If you wanna be with me. I can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression. I've gotta like what you do." Evie and Mal sang. They all bursted into the genie dance moves with Mal and Evie still singing. "I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta catch me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come in and let me out."

Evie danced with Carlos. "The music's fading and the light's down low. Just one more dance and then we're good to go. Waiting for someone who gets me." Mal started dancing with Jay. "Heart is racing at the speed of light. Let's go and have a little fun tonight. Baby, baby."

"Oh, woah, woah." Jay sung.

"My mind is saying lets go." Carlos linked arms with Evie and Mal.

"Oh, woah, woah." Jay smiled.

"But my heart is saying no." Carlos watched Jay link arms with Mal.

They all walked towards the stage as Mal and Evie sung again. "If you wanna be with me. Baby, there's a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle. You gotta ask me the right way." They all started doing different poses and they even posed with each other a few times. "If you wanna be with me. I can make your wish come true. Just come and set me free, baby. And I'll be with you." They all danced again. "I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta catch me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come in and let me out."

"Oh, woah, woah." Mal stood still, posing with Jay.

"My mind is saying lets go." Jay and Carlos smiled.

"Oh, woah, woah." Evie rested her hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"But my heart is saying no." Carlos Jay nodded their heads once.

They all sang together. "If you wanna be with me. Baby, there's a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle. You gotta ask me the right way. If you wanna be with me. I can make your wish come true. Just come and set me free, baby. And I'll be with you." Then they danced. "I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta catch me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come in and let me out. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta catch me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come in and let me out. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby." They all posed as a group.

The crowd cheered for them like crazy, especially, Yzla, Claudine, Hermie, Diego, Gid Murph and Hadie. People started shouting for them to do another song and it soon turned into a chant.

"Do another song! Do another song!" The crowd cheered.

"Woah, woah, woah! We will do another song but let us have a break!" Evie shouted and she lead her friends off the stage.

"I feel like a celebrity!" Mal laughed.

"I never thought we would do that! It isn't even a Christmas song!" Jay shouted over Last Christmas.

"Lets go and enjoy ourselves! It's the day before we get to see our parents tomorrow! I'm so excited to see my Mommy and our house!" Evie wrapped her arms around Jay and Carlos.

"Come on, VK's! Let's go have some fun!" Carlos wrapped his arm around Mal. Mal wrapped her arm around Carlos.

"Lets blow this popsicle stand." Mal smiled.

They all laughed and they walked away, like best friends should.


End file.
